


Self Destruction Is Such A Pretty Little Thing

by TurtleWhiskeyHands (orphan_account)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Perrentes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurtleWhiskeyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's feels he's never good enough for Mike, so when Tony finds his boyfriend making out with some skank, his thoughts are confirmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Destruction Is Such A Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sad, but it sorta has a happy ending!

~

Tony was trying, he really was. Trying not to let on how shit he had been feeling recently. How he felt Mike deserved better, how he felt so unbelievably idiotic compared to Mike’s previous partners and no matter how many times Mike told him how perfect he was, he never truly believed it.

But then Tony walked onto the bus after hanging out with the All Time Low guys, hoping for some down time with Mike, but instead found him sitting on the couch with some blonde chick attached to his lips, all his previous thought were confirmed. What really got to him though was the fact that Mike saw him, he pulled away and saw him storm off, but he didn’t even follow him, let alone apologize, Tony deserved that at least. 

Tony got to his bunk, thinking he would burst into tears, but he didn’t. He was just so angry, furious even. He loved Mike with everything in him, and it fucking hurt to know Mike didn’t feel the same. In his fit of rage, Tony did something he swore he would never do again. He reacquainted himself with a little silver blade, one he kept in an old cabinet nobody used, just in case of an emergency. As sick as it sounded, it made him feel so much better. Watching the blood flow freely from his too skinny wrist made him feel something more than sadness and anger, and it helped. He clumsily wrapped it up, throwing the blade back in the cabinet before crawling back into his Mikeless bed. 

Vic, having guessed something was up, with there being far more door slamming then usual, decided to see what the hell was going on. He checked on Tony first, really wishing he had mentally prepared himself for what was in store. Opening his bunk curtain, it revealed a sleeping Tony, without Mike which was rather unusual. But Tony had dried blood up one sleeve of his sweater and Vic sure as hell knew what it was. He thought Tony had stopped, obviously he thought wrong. He decided not to wake the sleeping boy, it had probably taken him ages to fall asleep, he’d talk to him when he woke. 

Vic then decided to check on his brother, again, really wishing he had prepared himself. What he had expected when he opened the curtain, was for Mike to be passed out on the bed, perhaps naked, stinking of booze and with some whore, assuming that’s why Tony stormed out, but what he received was different. His brother was indeed asleep, but he was curled into a ball, still dressed in yesterdays clothes, clutching a tissue, with his messy hair sprawled across his tear stained cheeks. 

Gently waking him up, Vic helped Mike sit up. “Mike, what the fuck happened? You look almost as bad as Tony does.” Vic asked, searching Mike’s eyes for an answer, but all he got was a fresh set of tears and a mumbled apology, over and over again. Taking his brother into his arms, Vic told him it would be alright, that whatever he did wrong, they could fix. 

"I kissed some girl." Mike finally said, "I don’t remember who, I don’t remember why, I was so off my head I could barely tell my feet from my hands, but Tony saw and now I’ve lost him for good. Vic he was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I don’t think I can live without him." Vic thought for a minute, before pulling his brother up and standing him in front of Tony’s bunk. "Talk to him, okay. I’ll be in the lounge if you need me, but you guys really gotta sort this out, You’re a wreak, Tony’s back to his old antics and nobody need to deal wit this right now. It’s been a while since I've seen love like yours, so please, don’t let it go to waste." Vic said, leaving his brother to gather his thoughts. 

Mike stood shaking, took a deep breath and opened the curtain, expecting Tony to be asleep, but finding him staring into space, playing with a blood soaked bandage that was wrapped around his lower arm. Wordlessly, Mike helped him up and directed him towards the bathroom and sitting him on the little counter which occupied the room. He removed the old bandage and started to slowly and gently clean the wounds, before placing a new bandage on, kissing it when he finished. They stood in silence for a few moments, staring into each others eyes before Mike finally spoke up. “I’m so sorry.” He half whispered. “i Know.” Tony replied. “No Tony, you don’t. I hurt you, and you don’t know how much I wish I hadn’t. The one thing I promised you when we got together, was that I wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt you, and then I turned around and did it myself. I love you so much and I can’t bare the thought of losing you. You’re literally the only reason for my existence, I don’t know where I would be without you. I swear, that if you can give a stupid boy one more chance, I will make sure that boy never hurts you again. You deserve the best, T, and that’s what I intend to give you from now on.” Tony wanted to cry when Mike had finished, but he had run out of tears long before that, so he he just buried his head in the crook of Mikes head and wrapped his arms and legs around his thin frame, whispering ‘I love you’ over and over. 

Mike knew at this point, that he would never let the boy out of his sight again. 

~


End file.
